Sakura Orchrid
by Yuuki-Onii-Chan
Summary: Haruhi returns from a 1 year trip. She come back to the Host club physically changed. She now looks more like a girl than a boy. This forces her not to be a host but to be Hosted by the club. During one of these times, she falls for Tamaki.


Torga

Long ago, there was a horrible storm. This storm spread all over the world. Finally after days of flooding, and rain and thunder the storm stopped. In its place there was a little creature. This creature was a small rather dim coloured creature. It did not have any feet, nor did it touch the ground. It had two little wings, two tiny little horns on its head and a thin tail.

When people saw it they would say, "It will destroy us all!" or "Don't go near it!" or something thing that. But little did they know that this little beast would be a protector of all things precious.

One day, something dreadful happened to the Queen. Her very much loved jade emerald from her grandmother was stolen. She wallowed in despair for days. Then one day the little creature appeared before her. "What do you want?!" snapped the depressed queen. "Help you." It replied. "How can you possibly help me? I don't even know what you are!" she said despite she could actually use some assistance. She hesitated from continuing to speak to the thing; she considered what it might do for her. "Me help you." It said again, "Me Torga. Me Good." It said, somewhat simply. The queen looked at Torga. She could see it wasn't normal, and she considered again. Finally she agreed. "Alright, I need you to get me my emerald back." She began to explain, "Someone stole it from me and I need it to be returned." When she said this Torga opened its mouth to reveal some type of moving picture. This wasn't normal at all. The Queen saw a man, dressed as a police man whom obviously wasn't. He was hiding the emerald in the pocket of his utility belt. The queen stared open mouthed at Torga. She closed her mouth, as did the Torga and she smiled. "Thank you for showing me. But now I need you to get it for me." She said, "Can you do that?" Torga nodded then vanished into thin air.

Torga had teleported himself to the area the thief was in. Torga heard the thief, whose voice was very rough and rude. Torga watched as the thief held his utility belt closely, holding on to the pocket where the emerald was in. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and there wasn't. So he slowly made his way around the streets. He walked all the way to the docking bay and he finally stopped nearby a small shop that seemed like a Gypsy's fortune telling shop. Torga followed the thief as he entered the shop. Torga placed himself on a tall shelf so he wouldn't be seen.

The thief approached the counter, and rung the little bell. After a moment's time a lady came out of the back room. The lady was short and thin, and had a gypsy costume on.

"Do you have it?" she said

"Yes, but you won't get it unless I get what I want first." Whispered the thief.

"Alright, fine." She pulled out a suitcase and opened it to reveal a very large amount of money.

The thief pulled out a little bag in his pocket, and opened it to show that he had the jade emerald.

"Okay, Switch." They were about to exchange the items, when Torga popped into the scene.

"Get away!" said the gypsy swatting at the beast, "Scram!" threatened the thief. Torga's eyes lit up red, and so did its tail. After a moment certain objects in the shop burst into flames, things like the case with the money. "No! Not the money!" hollered the thief. Torga turned to the thief. Out of fear the thief attempted an escape, and surely it had worked. Torga teleported again, into the crowded streets. They chased each other for a while. The thief had run directly into the castle that the queen lived in.

Meanwhile, the Queen stood at the tall tower of the castle, looking down on her kingdom. That was when a one of the maids burst in through the door. "You're Majesty!" she addressed the queen, "The guards have seen an anonymous creature and a man who have entered the castle! What should we do?" she said. "Let them in." she said, "Make sure they come before me." She ordered.

Torga followed the thief, who was rather worn out from running around. Finally he had come to a halt, in the middle of the Royal hall. They stood before the queen, whom was seated upon her throne. "Is this the Bandit?" she asked Torga. Before Torga could reply, the thief said, "Yes! Yes! Please just lock me up!" he begged. "Don't leave me with it! I beg you"

The queen smiled, "Do you have my emerald?" she asked. Torga opened his mouth and out came the emerald. Torga nodded, which was his way of bidding a farewell. The Queen understood and let him go.

Torga floated slowly up into the clouds, so he could keep a close eye on the very precious things in the world, so in case anything happened to them, he could protect them.


End file.
